Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript Mulch: Well, that's strange. I don't recall ever seeing a dragon that looked quite like that one. Bucket: What is it, Mulch? You have that look. I don't like it when you have that look! Fisher: Off! Get off! Go! Mulch: Bucket, what do you see? Bucket: Something I wish I hadn't, Mulch. Hiccup: Okay, now remember, gang we're only taking absolute necessities to Dragon's Edge. Snotlout: I guess we're leaving you behind, Fishlegs. Fishlegs: Come on. You're better than that, Snotlout. Oh, wait. No, you're not. Come on, girl, you can do it. Lift with your legs. Hiccup: Fishlegs. Fishlegs: What? Berk granite has a nicer finish. And trust me, you want the nicer finish. Point illustrated. Tuffnut: Not bad. That's a two. Do it again. Uhm. Yeah, three. I still think we could do better. Ruffnut: Yes, we can! Tuffnut: Ouch!,Oh, yeah, that is a four. Yep. One, two, three, four. Ruffnut: I'll tag it and bag it. Tuffnut: I'll tell you what... any of you four need anything, I'll be right here. Stoick: Which one of the usual suspects was out sinking boats on their dragon this morning? I have my suspicions. Hiccup: Sinking boats? Stoick: Bucket and Mulch saw the whole thing. And don't try convincing me that there's anyone else in the archipelago who could pull something like this off! Well? I'm waiting. Tuffnut: It was me, Chief! I couldn't control myself. I had to do it. What's wrong with me? Why do I do things like this? Why doesn't anybody do anything to stop me? Can't you all see that it's a desperate cry for help? Ruffnut: What are you talking about? None of that happened. Tuffnut: I know that. But I always wanted to confess to something. I didn't overdo it, did I? Ruffnut: Yeah. I mean, overall, you seemed grounded, but still it was a little hard to believe. Stoick: Grr. Hiccup: Dad, the truth is, we've been together all morning. It couldn't have been one of us attacking the ship. Stoick: Well, if it wasn't one of you, I'd say, we have a much more serious problem on our hands. Astrid: Rogue dragon rider? Fishlegs: Not good, not good at all. Hiccup: No, it isn't. And we need to find out who it is. Okay, gang, let's spread out! Astrid: I've been thinking about this rogue dragon rider. Hiccup: Dagur. Astrid: It makes sense. If Dagur has a dragon and is attacking ships, then who's to say we won't be next? Fishlegs: Hiccup! You got to see this. Hiccup: Those are some deep gashes. Any idea what it could be? Fishlegs: This dragon is extremely powerful. It has the slashing attack of a Speed Stinger yet from the depth of the strikes it appears to be as strong as a Typhoomerang. Yeah... Hiccup: You guys, you find anything else? Ruffnut: Yeah! Astrid: This ship has been stripped of everything valuable. Tuffnut: Nothing over here. Right, sis? Ruffnut: Nope, no-thing. Tuffnut: Zilch. Not a thing in front, behind, or to either side of us. Hiccup: You know I can see that, don't you? Tuffnut: Alright, alright, but we get to keep it. Ruffnut: Yeah, finders keepers. Tuffnut: Losers...I... losers don't get this 'cause it's way too cool for a loser. Ruffnut: Yeah. Fishlegs: A barb! Astrid: That looks like one of Stormfly's. Fishlegs: Which means the dragon we're looking for could belong to the Sharp Class. In fact, I'd bet my Meatlug on it! Fishlegs: No, no, don't worry, girl. It's just an expression. I'd never do that. Hiccup: Tuff. Tuffnut: Ah, you! Hiccup: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? Tuffnut: Oooh! Good game, Hiccup! You think of something, and we'll try to guess what it is. Tuffnut: If we do, we get a prize. Alright? Tuffnut: Think away, my good man. And let the game begin. Snotlout: Hmm. Let me see. I'm thinking you two are muttonheads. Tuffnut: Yes! I win! Hiccup: I was actually thinking, if we find the dragon, we find the rider. And I have a pretty good idea of how we can find the dragon. Bucket: Sharp! Did I say that it's sharp? Fishlegs: I know, Bucket. We've gone over that 20 times. Bucket: Well, it's got a very long tail. And it can tie itself into a knot. Bucket: Yes. Yes, that's right. Bucket: And two large wings to slice. Hiccup: So? Fishlegs: I've never seen anything like this in Book of Dragons or Bork's papers. Hiccup: But there is one place we haven't looked yet. Hiccup: So, I'm thinking, since Stormfly is also a Sharp Class... Fishlegs: Her magnesium blast could possibly illuminate some information about this new dragon. Astrid: Stormfly, easy now. Just enough to light it up. Fishlegs: Deadly Nadder. I must have missed this the first time around. Who's got some chalk? I have to translate it. Hiccup: Fishlegs, now's not the time. Fishlegs: Speed Stinger! One of my favorites. There's always so much to learn. Snotlout: Oh, my Thor! Hiccup: I know, Fishlegs. I got it. Later. Snotlout: That's it! Astrid: It's called a Razorwhip. Hiccup: Okay, Fishlegs, do your thing. Fishlegs: Okay. Razorwhip. "Sharp Class dragon. Long, spiny, barbed tail. Fishlegs: Very aggressive. Very dangerous. Snotlout: Yeah, we got that. Give us something new. Fishlegs: You want to do this, Snotlout? Snotlout: Duh! I would... but I'm just... you know... I don't feel like it right now. Fishlegs: Continuing on, this symbol indicates that it can use its tail to wrap around a victim and literally squeeze the life out of them. Fishlegs: Unless it's in a hurry. Then it just slices you in half. Tuffnut: Punch me, because I must be dreaming. Ow! Astrid: Fishlegs, is there anything about this dragon that won't kill us? Ruffnut: How about its eyeballs? Fishlegs: No. Poisonous tears. Tuffnut: Poisonous! I love it! Hiccup: Yeah. Poison's fantastic. Hiccup: Fishlegs, is there anything that might help us locate it? Fishlegs: Top speed, mating rituals, oral hygiene, feeding habits... Hiccup: Wow, wow, wow, wait. Go back to that one. Fishlegs: Oral hygiene? Hiccup: No! Feeding habits. If we can figure out what this thing eats, then we might figure out where it eats. Fishlegs: Mhm. Sea slugs! Tuffnut: Where? Fishlegs: It eats sea slugs. Tuffnut: Slugs? I hate those slimy monsters. Tuffnut: They're just snails without homes. Giant homeless snails! Hiccup: We've come across a few islands out there that are just crawling with sea slugs. Hopefully, our Razorwhip's feeling hungry. Astrid: And hungry for sea slugs, not Vikings. Fishlegs: I have a good feeling about this island. Snotlout: That's what you said about the last five islands! Fishlegs: Isn't my fault. Fishlegs: I'm an optimist guy. I'm a "yak bladder half full" kind of guy. Astrid: I don't mean to burst your yak bladder, but does anyone consider what will we're gonna do if we actually find this Razorwhip? Tuffnut: You can marry it. Astrid: And what if Dagur's riding it? Tuffnut: Well, then Ruffnut can have him. It will be complicated, but I will one day learn to love him as my own. Astrid: Um, Tuffnut... Tuffnut: Like a little babe, a child that I carry in my arms. But he's too heavy. Hiccup: Guys, look! Smoke! Astrid: A campfire. Tuffnut: This dragon builds campfires? Astrid: Give me the "Twins serve a purpose" speech again. Quickly? Tuffnut: Yeah! I've only heard the "Twins are muttonheads" speech, which is also very good. Hiccup: Okay. Tuffnut: Okay, or you don't have to. Astrid: Could be the loot from the ship. Hiccup: And these gashes look familiar. Alright, gang, let's split up and search the island for our rogue rider and his Razorwhip. He can't be far away. Fishlegs, you and Meatlug stay here, signal if they come back. Fishlegs: You got it. You know, Meatlug, ordinarily, I would pretend to be upset at being left behind, but to be honest, this time I just feel a lot safer being here with you... Tuffnut: Alright, sis, you look left and I'll look right. Ruffnut: Wait! My left or your left? Tuffnut: We have the same left. We're twins. Ruffnut: Right. Tuffnut: Who are we kidding? We're never going to find this thing. Ruffnut: And all I see are trees! Tuffnut: All I see is my dream of spending my golden years with a Razorwhip vanishing right before my very eyes. Help! Oh, ouch, ah! An eight? That is way too many Ruffnut. Ruffnut: Whoa! Ugh! Astrid: These tracks look pretty fresh. Stay sharp, Stormfly. Stormfly? Chicken? Oh, no! Snotlout: Huh? Take us down, Hookfang! Hurry! I knew we should've gone before we left. Can't a Viking get some privacy? Hookfang! Oh, gah! Oh, no! Hookfang! Hiccup: What is it, bud? Nice work, Toothless! Let's get him, bud! Toothless, look out! Whoa! Look out! Toothless, give me all you've got! Now, Toothless! Now! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Heather: I wouldn't, either. Hiccup: Heather? Snotlout: You rolled me into a river! Astrid: You trapped me in a cave! Fishlegs: You left me dangling in a tree! Astrid: And I have to admit, the chicken move? That brought back some memories. Hiccup: Guys, now I'm sure Heather has a really good reason for doing what she did. Right? Heather: Look. I've been living on my own out here for years and I made more than a few enemies. I didn't want you guys to be involved. I needed to send you back to Berk. Snotlout: You couldn't have just, I don't know, said that? Heather: Would you have listened? Astrid: She does have a point. We're pretty stubborn group. Snotlout: I don't listen to anyone! Hiccup: Heather, whatever problems you have, whatever enemies you've made, we can help. You don't have to be out here alone anymore. Heather: Hiccup, please, just let this go. Hiccup: We have a base not far from here. Why don't you come back with us? Nothing permanent. We'll get you some provisions and catch up. You can see how you like it. Tuffnut: Whoa. Razorwhip. This is the best dream ever. Like I can reach out and touch it. I can reach out and touch it! Mmm. Cold, scaly. I, Tuffnut Thorston, take thee, Razorwhip, whatever your last name is, insert it here, to be my... Oh, hey, Heather. And what are you doing in my dream? At my wedding. I didn't put you on the list. Heather: You're not dreaming, Tuff. Tuffnut: Oh! Well, in that case, Razorwhip attack! Run! Heather: I see nothing has changed. Hiccup: Yeah, same story, different year. Let's head over to Dragon's Edge. Heather: You're not gonna give up, are you? Hiccup: Not likely. Heather: Okay, Dragon's Edge it is. Hiccup: You're gonna love it! Tuffnut: Wait, where did you find her? Ruffnut: More importantly, can we ride it? Snotlout: Did you miss me? I think you did. That's why you threw that tree at me. Isn't it? Playing hard to get. Me likey. Aah! Fishlegs: Never mind him. How did you train a Razorwhip? It's incredible! Heather: Actually, I owe a lot to you, guys. Astrid: To us? Snotlout: To me. She meant to me. I mean, how much more obvious can she be? Ahh, women. I totally understand them. Okay, great. Check you later! Heather: When I found Windshear... Tuffnut: Awesome name! I bet you ride like the wind, shearing through it! Get it? I used both of the words in its name to explain why he's called that. Hiccup: Oh, gods. Heather: Anyway, when I found her, she'd been hurt in a fight with a Typhoomerang. Windshear held her own. Didn't you, girl? But she needed to be nursed back to health. Then when she was better, I used the training you guys taught me on Berk. We've become the perfect team. We're unstoppable. I mean, look at her! No one can take us down. And if they try, they'll be sorry for it. Snotlout: Ha! I guess she's pretty cool, but not as cool as this. Hookfang, flame up! Heather: That's cute. Windshear, tail slice! Snotlout: Oh, gah! Ha! What's so great about... Okay, we'll call it a draw. Fishlegs: Whoa. What else can she do? Heather: Her breath can burn the flesh off a human from 100 feet away. Snotlout: You're gonna get me outta here? Heather: One single blade of her tail is as deadly as the sharpest battle-ax. Astrid: Great having Heather back. She's so... I don't know, intense, hardcore. I love it! Hiccup: Yeah, it's great. She's definitely grown up since the last time we saw her. Astrid: Hiccup, it's been three years. We were just kids. We've all grown up. Hiccup: Yeah, but she was so sweet, and now she's so... I don't know. Astrid: Edgy? What's wrong with that? I like it. Hiccup: Astrid, there's edgy and then there's destroying ships, which I still need to ask her about. Astrid: Well, do me a favor and wait until after I ask her about her battle-ax. I want her to show me how to make one for myself. Tuffnut: Let's do this! Heather: Come on! Is that all you got? Astrid: See? Hardcore. Hiccup: I don't suppose you want to talk to her, do you, bud? Yeah, thanks again for everything. Heather: Eat up, girl. You'll need all your strength for what we've got coming. Hiccup: Heather? Uh, we should probably talk. Heather: Sure, about what? Hiccup: About the ship, the one that you and Windshear destroyed. Heather: Oh. That ship. Hiccup: Heather, what are you doing out there? Heather: I'm just taking care of business, Hiccup. Nothing you need to worry about. Hiccup: Yeah. But I do worry about it, Heather. If dragons are attacking ships, I worry. Heather: Look, Hiccup, a lot has happened in the last few years. We're not kids anymore. Everything's changed Hiccup: This isn't you. It can't be! Heather: It is now. The last time you saw me, I... Never mind. I-If you want me to leave... Hiccup: I didn't say that. No, whatever it is you're going through, we can help. All of us. There's always another way. Heather: You're so sweet. Thank you, Hiccup. You've always been a great friend to me. Hey, hey. Sssh! It's okay. Sorry, guys. Nothing personal. Hiccup: Okay, bud, let's get some answers. Hiccup: Come on, just turn around. Let me see your face. Okay, this is getting strange. Heather: Thank you, Johann. It's always a pleasure doing business with you. Johann: Ah. The feeling is quite mutual, Miss Heather. Johann: I can assure you, I enjoy our every transaction. Hiccup: Toothless! Okay, Johann, let's see what we can get out of you. Johann: I'm sorry, Master Hiccup, but I've been sworn to secrecy. The Chief of the headhunting Asmat tribe from Papua New Guinea couldn't part these lips! Hiccup: Really? How about Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan tribe from Berk? Do you know what trade sanctions are, Johann? Johann: Two words that should never be used in the same sentence? growls Right then! Where shall I begin? Hiccup: Let's start with why Heather is out attacking the ships all by herself. Johann: I suppose it would have something to do with her entire village, including her own family, being decimated by a rather nasty group of undesirables. She's made it her personal mission to avenge her island and her family. Hiccup: By sinking and looting ships? Johann: She's not looting. She's redistributing back to the victims of those horrible crimes. Every ship that Heather attacks means they'll get back some of what they've lost. Of course, lost loved ones can't never be replaced. Hiccup: But why? Why now? Why her? Johann: Many 'whys', Master Hiccup. None of which I can address at this very moment. Hiccup: Johann, why do we do this? Johann: Sorry? Hiccup: You know you're gonna tell me. I know you're gonna tell me. So why not save us both the trouble and just... Johann: I suppose you do have a point. Picture, if you will, a brilliant sunny day on the Emerald Isle of Karantha when I received a mysterious correspondence from a little boy. Yet again... Hiccup: Johann! Where is Heather going? Johann: It's not merely where she's going, Master Hiccup, it's who she's going after. Heather: There! There it is, Windshear. Remember, girl, we're doing this for my mom and dad. For our whole village. I want my face to be the last thing Dagur ever sees. What in the name of Thor? Savage: Sir, that dragon's been circling up there for a while. Dagur: Hm. Never seen one of those before. Savage: Nor have I. What should we do? Dagur: Well, you know what I always say. When in doubt, take it out. Fire! Dagur: Wait for it, wait for it... Now! Heather: No! Dagur: Reel in that spiny menace! Berserker: Whoa! Dagur: Well, hello, Heather. Pull harder! She can be useful to us! Very useful. Heather: We got this, girl! Or not. Hiccup: Heather! Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts